


It's fucking cold outside

by jamie26knight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gender open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie26knight/pseuds/jamie26knight
Summary: Prompt: "The skirt is short on purpose"
In which one character realizes that wearing a skirt means your legs are left without protection and the other character is both nice and mean.





	

“Give me your coat”

“No way. I told you yesterday that it was gonna be cold. Your fault for not listening to me, your very wise friend”

“Bite me.”

“No thank you, I don’t really fancy a popsicle in this weather.”

“So funny.”

“Thanks. I’m here Monday through Friday, from opening to closing time.”

“Have some pity on me.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have worn such a sorry excuse for clothes today.”

“The skirt is short on purpose.”

“Just saying that you could have postponed your statement until it’s warmer. It’s mid-November for crying out loud”

“The sun was shining a lot yesterday.”

“Here.”

“What the hell is this?”

“They’re tights. You can still make a statement with that scarf that you decided to put around your hips and your legs won’t be as cold.”

“I love you.”

“If your boyfriend hears you there will be some explaining to do.”

“Well to be honest we both know he wouldn´t be that surprised.”

“I know, after all it was I who warned him about you.”

“Well some good friend I have in you.”

“I can always keep the tights.”

“No!”

“You know for someone who runs around the track field day and night, come sun or rain, in tiny shorts, you sure are whiny.”

“Those are also short for a reason.”

“Whatever. See you after chemistry.”

“See ya. Thanks for the tights.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I shall forever love you.”

“You are saying these thing to the wrong person. And also you’re late for math.”

“Fuck!”

**Author's Note:**

> Do forgive me should there be any mistakes as English is not my first language. Hope you liked it and give me your opinion.
> 
> Link to the prompt: http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts


End file.
